Fixing Dawn
by MonkeyPotPie
Summary: WideEyedMonkey and KatiePotPie have come together to write a fanfiction about how they envisioned Breaking Dawn as taking place. Will we keep Bella a vampire? Does she end up with Jacob instead of Edward? WHAT ABOUT A RENESMEE? Read and find out! :D
1. Interruptions

HERE IT IS! How my friend KatiePotPie and I, WideEyedMonkey, had envisioned Breaking Dawn as reading!  
Now, we liked the original first chapter of BD, so we figured that would be a good starting point for this story. Everything else is somewhat the same to completely different from BD.  
We'll be taking turns writing a chapter at a time, and it will probably be from Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.  
Hope you enjoy! Love, WideEyedMonkey.

**DISCLAIMER:** We are not nor are insinuating to be the great Stephenie Meyer. We still love and adore her, and this ff is just for fun.

--

I sighed into Edward's cold chest, his arms loosening around me as he broke our kiss.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" I whispered into the dark, a hint of begging in my voice.

He chuckled softly, stroking the hair on the back of my head, and kissed me softly on the forehead. A beam of moonlight shone through my window, illuminating the room and allowing me to catch a glimpse of Edward's angelic face as it hovered over mine.

"Sorry, love." He said, pushing himself up on the bed. "Jasper and Emmett are almost here."

I pushed myself up too and sat cross-legged on the bed facing him. I stared down and my fingers, anxiously picking at my thumbnail. I could almost hear my heart-beat drumming in my ears, so I had no doubt that Edward could also detect my racing pulse.

"Bella, honey, calm down. There's no need to be anxious or nervous about tomorrow." He spoke the words with so much confidence. My heart stung a bit when he called me honey, and I wasn't sure why. For some reason, it just didn't sound right coming out of his mouth.

But he had no idea. I wasn't worried so much about the wedding tomorrow as I was other things. Like Jacob, my best friend. My _missing_ best friend. How I wished I could just see him one last time before tomorrow. Before I became a vampire, at least. I knew it wasn't going to be the same. I twiddled with my fingers some more until Edward clasped his hands around mine. I looked up into his eyes.

"What else is bothering you?" He whispered, his eyes searching mine.

"It's nothing important." I said, biting my lip. The truth was, I just didn't want to make Edward upset by bringing up Jacob the night before our wedding. It would ruin everything, and there would be no point in bringing it up now anyway. "It's stupid." I said, averting my gaze towards the window.

He sighed, lowering his gaze also. "You know, Bella, we're about to be bound by marriage. You should know by now that you can tell me anything." His voice sounded slightly hurt, and it wrenched at my heart, making me feel guilty.

"It's nothing that matters, honestly." I said, trying to perk up a bit. "Just pre-wedding jitters is all."

He raised one eyebrow suspiciously, almost certainly picking up on my bad-acting, but letting it slide. He gently took my chin in one hand and guided my face closer to his, so that our noses were touching.

"Just relax, Bella." He said, kissing me softly.

His lips lingered on mine until a soft thud came from the window. Edward sighed and closed his eyes as he pushed himself off the bed. "That's them."

I smiled softly, walking over to the window with him and opening it.

"C'mon, Romeo!" Emmett grinned, looking up. "It's no fun hunting when all the bears are asleep!" He and Jasper chuckled.

"Coming." Edward whispered down, his voice so soft that I could barely hear him, but Emmet and Jasper having no problem whatsoever.

He turned to me one last time, grabbing my face with his hands, and planting one more long, passionate kiss on my lips. He earned a wolf-whistle from what I assumed was Emmet.

When he pulled back, I could practically feel my cheeks burning, but my stomach was still full of butterflies.

"Until tomorrow, my beautiful bride-to-be." He whispered gently into my ear, and then skillfully hopped out the window to join his brothers as they took off into the forest.

I was left standing there by the window-sill, the warm August breeze blowing gently into my room. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent, willing it to calm me. It smelled clean, like a summer night should be. It smelled familiar, also, bringing back waves of memories from the past two years I had spent in Forks. I tried to narrow my mind to the good ones.

In the distance, I could hear a faint howling, which snapped my attention back to the present almost immediately. It was probably Sam, warning the other pack-members of the Denali Clan's arrival. I assumed they had just made it into town for the wedding tomorrow. I drummed my fingers nervously on the window-sill.

My thoughts turned back to Jacob, and a hollow feeling filled my stomach again. It was like a part of me had gone missing when he disappeared last spring.

I walked over and sat back down on my bed, curling up inside the covers. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, an unexpected tear spilling out of one. It was one thing to lose your best friend.

It was another knowing you were going to become mortal enemies.

-

"Voila!" Alice exclaimed, turning me around so I could view my dress, hair and make-up in her full-sized mirror. I looked like a Barbie Doll.

"Alice…it's, beautiful." I told her, choosing my words very carefully. I really did think she did a fantastic job, but I never had been one for make-overs. And now, apparently, not even on my own wedding day.

She sighed slightly, but with a smile. "I know you probably don't like it much, but trust me, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Oh, no Alice, really, it looks beautiful." I said, not wanting to hurt her feelings. I could live with the dress, but not with making Alice feel bad. I wanted her to know how much I truly cared for her. Besides, it wasn't the least of my worries. As the minutes ticked by until I had to go downstairs for the wedding, my wedding, my thoughts never strayed far from Jacob. I had at least thought I would see him before now. The last time we spoke I had broken his heart, and in some way, he had broken mine, too. I just couldn't believe hadn't seen him for this long. He had become such an integral part of my life since I moved here that I couldn't even bring myself to accept the fact that he wasn't here.

"No, Bella, _you_ look beautiful." She said with a wink, as she gathered her brides-maid bouquet from the table. "Charlie will be up in about 10 minutes to come and get you. Good luck!" She squealed as she gave me a tight hug and dashed out of the room.

In the Cullen's living room, I could hear the piano start playing a soft tune.

"Thanks." I whispered to no one in particular.

I walked nervously around the room, itching to get the wedding over with. If it were up to me, this whole thing would have taken place in "Elvis's Ten-Minute Matrimony" down in Las Vegas.

I knew Edward would be down there waiting for me, and the thought of that almost made up for the anxious worries about Jacob that filled my head. I just couldn't pretend like everything was okay until I knew _he_ was okay. I needed to see him in person before I could go on with life. I only hoped Edward would understand me, that this was something I needed to do. I wasn't breaking my promise to him, and I didn't have a case of cold-feet. I just needed to see my Jacob before it was too late.

I walked over to the second story window, almost considering an escape route, until a soft knocking came from the bedroom door.

"Bella? Bella, we're ready for you." My dad's voice carried into the room as he opened the door. I quickly stepped away from the window and swallowed my previous thoughts, knowing it was far too late now. _What was going to be done should have been done sooner, _I thought to myself, combing my hands through my hair as I walked towards my dad. The train had left the station, and there was no turning back now.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said and smiled. Edward was waiting for me now. Jacob would have to wait, like he had for the past two months.

-

"You look absolutely stunning, love." Edward whispered so that only I could hear as I reached him at the altar. He took my hands in his, his grip reassuring. His touch made me smile.

"Me? If you didn't look insanely handsome before, I'm pretty sure that there is no doubt about it now." I whispered back, and he grinned my favorite crooked grin. My worries from earlier were starting to disappear with each passing moment.

We both turned towards Carlisle, who was going to pronounce us husband and wife. He had agreed to be the priest since he had had a background as a clergy-man before. What most people sitting before us didn't know was that this background extended back almost 400 years ago.

The wedding was sailing smoothly, most of the prayers and vows flying by so fast I could hardly believe only half-an hour ago I was plotting an escape-route.

I took a deep breath, knowing that the ceremony was almost over as Carlisle spoke the few remaining words.

"Before I wed these two in holy matrimony, does anyone have any objections? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

I heard Mike Newton grumble something good-naturedly from a few rows back and everyone chuckled lightly. I looked back at him and winked, grateful that he had come to the wedding.

There was silence from the rest of the room.

"Alright, then. I will now-"

_SLAM._

I whipped my head around to look at the front door which had just been thrown open, and opened my mouth in surprise. More accurately, my jaw hit the floor. My mind was totally blank, and no one said a thing.

"Actually, I have an objection or two."

And with that, Jacob made his way straight towards the altar.


	2. Anger

WELL, HOWDY-HO THERE FOLKS! I'm KatiePotPie, the second member of the Fixing Dawn Team, and I have come to inform you of...

BA BA DA DAAAAAAA

A new chapter.

Now, just to let you know, Monkey's been BREATHING down my neck, and I tried to get it done as soon as possible, but I got distracted, and I put it on the back-burner.  
And, just another F.Y.I., I gave up homework to finish it. SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT.

Ahh, well. No you don't.

Oooh, these author's notes are fun; I could just make them go on foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
But, yeah. First fanfiction I've written in AWHILE. Be nice.

And to post my opinion on SM's most recent book; BD FAILED.  
Sorry, guys. It's what I think.

NOW! OFF TO WATCH SPEED RACER! ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

**Disclamer: **Stephenie Meyer decided to put my name on her books 'cause it sounded better. NOT.

--

"JACOB!"

All I could think was that my best friend was back, and he had come, whether or not his intentions were good or not. I jumped off the alter and ran towards him, but I could tell something was wrong, and my extended arms fell to my sides. Although it sounds far-fetched, I could feel Jacob's heated rage the moment he took a step towards Edward and I, but I could also sense something different as I got closer. Something I felt I had confronted myself before...

As I stared at Jacob's emotion-twisted face, I couldn't help but be taken in by his deep, brown eyes, and, as if by some command, he flashed his perfectly white smile, and I grinned back. Edward's voice suddenly reminded me of where I was as he appeared behind me with his chilling hands on my shoulders.

"What, may I ask, are _you_ doing here?"

Jacob smirked, and took another step forward. "I was invited, wasn't I?"

"Not to object," Edward shot back.

"It's a free country, isn't it? I can object if I want to, right Reverend?" Jacob mockingly stated as he turned his gaze towards Carlisle.

"If you have a significant reason for doing so," Carlisle replied.

"Yes, and only if," Edward agreed. "Now, if there's anything you would like to talk about, can we talk about it after the wedding?"

"Actually, I'd like to talk about it now," Jacob pushed Edward and I out of his way, which probably surprised Edward more than it surprised me.

Edward leaped behind him in a second, not seeming to care about his human facade being in tact in front of the wedding's crowd. There were quiet whispers that I couldn't exactly make out, but I did catch an angered "outside" from Edward and a jabbed thumb in my direction from Jacob. Carlisle stepped between the two, and as he did, I noticed the two pairs of glowing eyes hidden in the forest beyond the window in the Cullen's makeshift chapel, and guessed they were probably there to make sure Jacob didn't go into a complete out-of-his-mind, werewolf-changing freak out. It made me linger on the thought of my very dangerous life and the very real posibility of becoming a danger to every single one of the people in this room in less than a day when Carlisle cleared his throat and my thinking was interupted.

"It seems, considering Mr. Black's reasonings, that our family needs to talk to him about some...issues concering Bella. For now, the wedding will be called off--"

I heard a muffled 'Yes!' from Mike's direction, and many taken aback breaths from the crowd, and I watched as Edward's head whipped around and glared in the same direction without his real attention ever leaving Jacob.

"But since we could not bear to make you leave after all the trouble you've gone through to get here--"

"The cake's in the back, and there's a party to be had!" Alice jumped at the sign of some sort of organized get-together, and escorted the guests out to the decorated backyard. I noticed a quick glance between her and Edward as he spoke to Jacob.

"Jacob, how about you invite your _friends_ inside? I'm sure everyone would prefer them to be in here," I heard the stress on 'friends' in his voice, and I remembered the eyes in the forest.

I looked in Jacob's direction, through the window and watched the eyes disappear and two shirtless La Push-ers walk into the house. I remembered Quil, and the other looked like Embry. I noticed a crinkle in both their noses, and wondered for the billionth-and-a-half time why everyone thought everyone else smelled. A tad bit annoyed, I looked again in Jacob's direction, making eye-contact. My arms couldn't be stopped, and apparantly neither could my feet. I leaped and hugged him as tight as I could. He was so warm, and he seemed like a safe-place for the moment, with all the unexpected tension in the air. For a second longer, I realized this was the only way my wedding could have happened; I needed both my men here with me.

I pulled away from him and looked up at his smiling face, planting a kiss on his cheek. Then, I got down to business.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'm guessing it was a time machine fresh from the 70's, since that's probably where that tux came from."

"This is my dad's, alright? So, it's probably from the 60's. Jheez, get it right, Bells. I needed something on this oh-so-special day," he smirked, and looked at Quil.

"Just remember, you didn't have to come."

"Neither did you," Edward scoffed.

"C'mon, you know this wedding wouldn't have been complete without me," Jacob, not bothered at all by his comment, said smoothly back. He let his arms drop away from our embrace and took a step back from me.

Edward, without further ado, took his chance and made his way back over to my side. I felt his coldness spread across my bare-back as his arm wrapped around my shoulder, contrasting heavily to Jacob's warmth. I looked up at him, and noticed the tension lines around his eyes more prominent. I wondered for a moment why he was so angry. I had already talked to Jacob about everything, and he knew my decision to be with Edward forever and ever and ever. I was going to be with him forever, not Jacob. It had been set in stone. Edward's eyes wandered down to mine, and he looked...well, like he always looked. Confused, frustrated, concerned; just a basic state of much too many emotions capable of any human being at one time. Then I followed his gaze as he glanced sternly back over to Jacob.

"You must realize you are interupting our wedding, and it was not in our plans to reschedule this day. If there's any way you could briefly state your point, and get out of our way, that would be marvelous," a stolid-sounding Edward remarked.

The two half-naked boys flanked Jacob's sides as Jacob began to explain his unexpected arrival to us.

"You see, ladies and gents," he glanced at each of the Cullens that were present, "I know we have been over this too many times, but I believe this topic needs to be brought up again. This treaty, no, THE treaty that prevents us from picking you off, one by one, is on the verge of being broken. Now, I know that you have all decided to consider this "Bella's choice", but I just...I can't see her be taken away...like...like this...," his voice cracked a bit on the last sentence.

Carlisle opened his mouth to talk, but Jacob immediately cut him off.

"Do you not realize what you are doing is wrong?! Just...just LEAVE her alone. She's making the WRONG decision," he roared as he glared at me, "She just doesn't know it! PLEASE. LET. HER. GO."

Edward clutched me harder, and Jasper got up and stood closer to Jacob with a focused look on his face. Calisle walked towards Jacob cautiously.

"I know that we will be breaking the treaty with your gracious people. I know that what we are doing is wrong, considering she is not on the brink of death. Everyone in this room believes she is making the wrong decision, except for her. And, because Edward loves her like he does, and wants whatever she wants for herself, he is going with her on this choice. He does not want to be, but he is. We all are. You must realize that you are not the only one--"

_"I KNOW I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE?! I'M THINKING OF HER FAMILY! WHAT SHE IS DOING IS WRONG!"_

Although Edward's arm was around me, tighter than before, I only wanted to be closer to Jacob. I wanted so badly to try to calm him down and to try to explain to him again why I was making this choice. The hole made by him leaving, even though it was much smaller than the one Edward had made, was growing just a bit to know that I could no longer take care of him after this was done. What had just happened was overwhelming me with all the affects of my single choice. I took a step forward, or tried to, and watched as his friends grabbed his arms to hold him back, as I imagined he had asked them to do if he got too worked up about everything. Carlisle and Edward moved closer, too; Emmett maneuvered himself nearer to Jasper.

"Jacob..." I let a scared breath escape from deep within my throat. And then I watched as my trigger activated the bullet that was too eager to fire.

--

I looked down at Jacob sprawled across the couch sleeping, and smiled. He looked just as I had remembered him. Very, very tired. I still don't know how he could sleep that much, but I suppose it was just Jacob. Maybe a wolf thing? Who knows. I noticed his breathing was struggled, and I decided to sit across from him on the corner of the coffee table, since there was obviously no room left on the couch. My eyes wandered around the room for a moment, when his chest not rising caught my eye. I quickly checked his pulse, and before I knew it, Carlisle was behind me, and in very exagerrated doctor-garb.

"He's...changed," was all he said.

And then my best friend sat up from his slumber and stared directly at me.

"Choose," he said, with dripping fangs protruding from under his smooth lips, as he lunged towards me.

--

"Bella...Bella...Bella, love, please wake up."

My hands reached up to rub my eyes, and I opened them to see Edward standing over me.

"Hey," I said with a smile, "Wha-what happened?"

He placed his hand on top of mine gently, as he glanced to the other side of the room. I didn't make sense of what he was looking at, I wasn't fully awake yet, so I just stared up at him and waited for him to explain. He lowered himself to sit on the ground with his legs crossed on the side of the couch.

"Jacob, you see, he attacked us. He let his feelings get the best of him, I suppose. He's alright; we just blocked his attempt in self-defense. We didn't want you hurt, either. You didn't faint this time, though," he crookedly smiled, but with sadness in his eyes. I waited for him to continue, but he seemed distracted.

"Well, what happened to me then? Why am I laying on the couch, still in my wedding dress and having my normally weird dreams?"

He perked up at that remark. "Dreams? What sorts?"

"The usual, you know. But, why am I here? Why am I in Cullen Intensive Care?"

"Jacob knocked you out, Bella. He tossed you aside, not very gently, might I add, as he was attempting to get to me."

My lips made a little "o" and I took a peek back over to wear Edward had looked earlier. Jacob was laying across another of their couches, with Quil and Embry standing over him. Carlisle looked like he was trying to tell them something. I sat up, with Edawrd's hand still wrapped around mine, to find the guests all gone and Alice looking very downtrodden leaning against the dining room table with Jasper. I could barely see Esme in the kitchen, cleaning up food, with the wedding cake towering over her in the center of the kitchen's island. I looked down at Edward again.

"I'm so sorry. Our wedding was ruined."

"I know. We'll have another, though, right?" He grinned magnificently up at me.

"Yes, of course." I kissed his forehead and flashed a grin of my own.

"Once Jacob wakes up, I'll take you home. I imagine you'd like to get out of that dress as soon as possible."

"And you say you can't read my mind," I shot back. "I'm going to go check on him."

I got up, feeling Edward's hand slowly fall away from mine. I looked back, and he had peacefully taken a seat on the couch where I had been laying, looking very prepared for when I returned to sit next to him. I turned back around and took the few steps necessary to be next to Jacob's sleeping form. I stood in between Quil and Embry and looked up to lock eyes with Quil.

"Thanks for coming, though it wasn't much of a party, I hear," I apologetically told him.

"Oh, trust me, it was a party." He winked at me and turned back towards Jacob. "I just hope he wakes up soon. I'm hungry."

"You could say that again," Embry nudged in. They were both so _tall_. I can't believe it still shocked me, knowing the whole werewolf deal, but it did. I took a glimpse back down at Jake to see him stirring in his sleep. He would most likely be awake soon. I swilved back around to find Alice already in front of me.

"Say what you want to say," she said as she smiled at me.

"I am incredibly sorry for everything that happened today. You threw a fantastic wedding, just know that. You'll get another chance, as long as he's set on that idea." I glared over at Edward, who was still sitting causually at his place on the couch.

"I mean, how do you think I feel? A wolf pack just crashed my party!" She stuck her tongue out at the wolves, but focused again on me. "Thank you. And I know I will get another chance." She spun back around, but did it so much more graceful than I had just managed to do. Surprised I wasn't on the ground when I saw her smile in front of me. I heard a mumble and looked down at Jacob again. He woke up within that same instant, eyes wide with horror it seemed like.

"I...holy crap..." His groggy voice made _it_ hard not to burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor for effect.

"Bella...I..." His nose crinkled up, as I had seen the two boys do when they first sauntered in. He searched around the room, and he suddenly became serious.

"Oh, I am so done with this." He jumped up, his Shapkespearian-esque shirt untucked, grabbed his equally embarassing baby blue coat, and marched out the door. His accomplises followed him, said a quick apology to the vampires, and ran into the forest after him.

"Guess it's time to go," Edward announced.

It was silent in the Volvo on the way to my house. Edward's thumb was rubbing the top of my hand as we pulled into my drive-way.

"That was a disaster," I broke the silence.

"You were breath-taking, though," he smiled down at me from the driver's seat.

The flush I knew was coming before he even opened his mouth soon followed. I un-buckled my seatbelt and went to open the car door, when his hold on my hand tightened and pulled me back down. He looked at me with concern, surprisingly.

"You're not angry at me for hurting Jacob, are you?" I wanted to push the question back down his throat.

"Of course not! He...he gets out-of-control sometimes. That's just Jake," I quickly explained before getting out of the car.

I looked at him back through the open door. "You're coming later tonight, right?"

"You sure you're alright? You seem...distant."

"Yes, I'm fine," I totally lied. He could see it written all over my face. I couldn't explain my sudden uncomfortableness. It may or may not have been Jacob-related, or wedding-related in general; I couldn't tell. But, thankfully, he didn't push it.

"Yes, of course, I'll see you at nine," he answered the question he had dodged a moment ago, and smiled my favorite smile. I watched him pull out and back to his house to drop his not-fast-enough car off, only to jump out of it and run back over to my house again.

I trudged inside, saying a quick 'hello' to Charlie, who was still in his tuxedo, eating some leftover spaghetti. He had probably been expecting me since the wedding had officially ended earlier. He didn't ask about my lateness, but he did greet me back. When I had finally made it upstairs, I collapsed on the bed, still in my white dress. _I should probably take a shower_, I thought. I decided against it, considering my hardly-open-eyelids, and threw on some pajama pants and a t-shirt instead. _Wish I could have gotten married in this._

I climbed into bed, and waited for my fiance to climb through the window.

--


End file.
